


Risk and Reward

by opacity_down



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aftercare, Just a tiny bit of angst at the end, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacles, two big boys and their leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opacity_down/pseuds/opacity_down
Summary: A little known fact among the Decepticon Hierarchy was that Shockwave shy.
Relationships: Megatron/Shockwave/Soundwave
Kudos: 41





	Risk and Reward

A little known fact among the Decepticon Hierarchy was that Shockwave was _shy_. For all that hulking mass, a few millions years on Cybertron with only oneself for company did not make one a master conversationalist. No, it was Soundwave who was so obviously in control, if one took the time to look.

It was why, when Megatron had needs best kept to himself, out of the claws of someone like _Starscream_, he turned to Soundwave and his conjunx. It wasn’t exactly a recent development, as he’d turned to them before in the Pits before the War, but War left little room for things like personal affiliation. Much more currently, however, there had been something of a lull, and these times in between left the Lord of the Decepticons moments of indulgence.

Mainly, allowing Soundwave to take control so that he.. didn’t have to think for a while.

It was very rare that he felt small- even rarer to allow himself to feel small, but tonight, he’d been in a particular mood, and Soundwave had suggested mass displacement in Megatron’s own voice, pressing Shockwave down against the berth and peering back at him.

It was how he’d found himself seated on Shockwave’s… well. He couldn’t _exactly_ sit on Shockwave’s chassis, but he could straddle just beneath it, arms resting lightly on top. Like this, he can just make out Shockwave’s field, muted and barely there, but tangible, pulsing some sort of complex version of ‘want’ at him, while Soundwave, behind him, does something with a tendril that makes the tank seize up, one servo grasping the sheets fitfully, engines gunning underneath him.

Megatron, panels open, helplessly clenched around nothing, lubricant cooling underneath him from where he has made a little puddle against Shockwave’s abdomen. He’d been teasing both of them for what felt like cycles now.

He refused to believe he whined, but whatever noise he’d made gets Soundwave’s attention, because long fingers grasp at his hip and squeeze, a promise and a threat rolled into one, and this time Megatron bares his teeth in a snarl- it’s not what he _wants_. But Soundwave has made it clear it’s not about what _he _wants, not really, because he does something else that makes Shockwave tremble quietly, and to the **_Pits _**with him, if the resulting roar from Shockwave’s engine doesn’t make Megatron shake as well. His servos -small, now- clutch at Shockwave’s chassis, but he freezes when something brushes against his valve.

_Finally_.

He is only able to rock back against it twice before it is removed, but before he can so much as snarl from rage, the hand on his hip is roughly squashing him, leaving him somewhat uncomfortably bent over Shockwave’s chest. “_Be_ **still**.”, is the clipped tape Soundwave plays at him, and it take a moment more of obedience for Soundwave to brush the tendril against him again, slow and tentative, testing him, before doing it again firmly.

The slow, slick slide between his valve lips, and the occasional brush against his node settles frayed edges, and his own engines rumble, turbines kicking on high.

It takes him by surprise when that tendril slips inside- how easily it slips inside, and he can’t help the way he arches his back. Soundwave doesn’t take it away, so he can only assume that his Communications officer was enjoying the view too much to care for minor infractions.

As it was, Soundwave took care to not touch him too much, regardless of what Megatron did, or what noises he made, obviously only stretching him open for the main event, and when he retracted the tendril, Megatron only made a disappointed noise, helm having drooped so that his audial was pressed to Shockwave’s chassis.

His startled yelp fades into a low, satisfied moan as Soundwave slowly drags him back on Shockwave’s spike, calipers stretching open and internal nodes lighting up. It’s so good that, for a moment, Megatron can’t find the processing power to invent properly, can’t even exvent until he’s all the way down, mesh pressed against Shockwave’s housing unit.

Shockwave, gratifyingly enough, is not unaffected either, servo gripping Megatron’s hip hard, a steadying point when Megatron felt ready to fly off the handle.

His grip turned biting, and Megatron can just only make out the wet sound of Shockwave’s valve, which meant Soundwave had finally deemed both of them ready to move, thank Primus. When he rocked into Shockwave, Shockwave rocked into Megatron, and when Soundwave pulled back, so did the tank. It wass a slow, unhurried pace, but each thrust in was hard, stretched his valve in a way it wouldn’t if he were at the right size, and he can’t help but feel like a very well loved toy in between these two, the way Soundwave loomed over him, the way Shockwave held him in place.

Like this, Shockwave is big enough to hit his ceiling node dead on, and nudge the entrance to his gestation tank with each upward stroke, and Megatron’s little choked cries only seemed to spur him on, servos scrabbling at the tank’s armored abdomen for purchase and finding none.

His overload took him by surprise.

* * *

He slowly onlined to the feeling of being wiped down with some sort of cloth, carefully tucked against what he believes is the crook of Shockwave’s elbow while Soundwave takes care of everything else, even going as far as to manually close his paneling.

His optics flicker briefly as he peers around, groggily taking in his surroundings and checking his internal chronometer. It was still late enough for him to get away with resting for a while longer, and when Soundwave tilted his helm in question, Megatron only nodded, and allowed the two of them to press him in between, sparkbeats lulling him back to recharge.

In the orn, he would go back to being Lord Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons, Terror of Kaon and Warmonger, but tonight, right now, he was simply Megatron, safely tucked between two mechs he trusted. For him, tonight would have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to harrass me over at please-step-on-me-soundwave.tumblr.com


End file.
